narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakuya Fujikami
Sakuya Hatake (はたけ 咲夜, Hatake Sakuya, née Fujikami (藤神)) is a Jōnin level kunoichi from Konohagakure and is a renowned medical-nin. She is a descendant of the Land of Blossoms' disbanded Fujikami clan. Her experiences during her childhood led her to abandon the village after an encounter with Obito Uchiha, and pursue his plan to create an ideal world. Following the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sakuya would be pardoned for her crimes by the Hokage. She would go on to eventually marry Kakashi Hatake and raise two children. Background Early Life Sakuya was born into the noble Fujikami Clan in Hanabira Village during the Second Shinobi World War. Sakuya, albeit unexpected, was extremely cherished by her parents. At the time of her birth, proper medical care had been continuously declining due to war efforts and the clan's declining physical health. Sakuya's mother suffered a premature death due to postpartum hemorrhaging following her daughter's birth. Sakuya was left in the care of her father, Tsutsuji Fujikami. Out of concern for his daughter's well-being, Tsutsuji made the difficult decision of leaving his village and country behind and joining his father's village, Konohagakure. Not long after, the village went into complete silence, and it was believed that all remaining members of the village had either sought new homes in other countries or had succumbed to their illness. After moving to Konohagakure with his daughter and his aunt, Suikazura Fujikami, Tsutsuji was quickly enrolled into the village's shinobi forces and was promoted to jōnin shortly after. Despite his clear prowess as a shinobi, Tsutsuji was a very caring and loving father. While not away on missions or war efforts, he dedicated his life to his daughter. When her father was away, however, Sakuya was left in the care of Suikazura. Her great-aunt pushed her to learn proper etiquette and the traditions of her clan, as she would become the next clan leader, if and when the clan would be able to properly reassemble. Suikazura taught Sakuya proper etiquette and hostess skills, leading her to be very mannerly and polite even into her adulthood. Together, the two studied music and traditional fan dances unique to her heritage. This later contributed to Sakuya's use of tessenjutsu and Japanese war fans later in life. During their time in Konoha, Tsutsuji became close friends with Sakumo Hatake, the two reveling in the fact that they had both lost their wives prematurely, and now held a duty to not only their village but their only children. Because of this, Sakuya became close to Kakashi Hatake during their early childhood, and the two spent most of their spare time together. Despite the Fujikami clan's talented bloodline, Sakuya's father had no intentions of his daughter leading the life of a shinobi. Both her father and her great aunt had intended for Sakuya to be raised as a noble girl and made to be a strong, knowledgeable leader that could bring the Fujikami clan back to its former glory. In spite of this, Konoha pushed to enroll as many students into the Shinobi Academy at young ages in fear of the ever impending Third Shinobi World War. Danzō Shimura threatened Sakuya's father with the village's hospitality if his daughter was not enrolled in the Academy. Sakuya was enrolled at the Shinobi Academy only a year later when she was four years old. She enrolled alongside Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. She quickly became close friends with Rin and Kurenai Yūhi. Sakuya became extremely close with Kakashi, Obito and Rin during their time at the Academy. During her childhood, Sakuya was always carrying a satchel of medical supplies such as band-aids, wraps, and ointments. Many times she could be found helping her fellow classmates with small cuts and bruises, and often stood up to bullies, becoming a well-known supporter of others. During her time at the Academy, news quickly spread of Sakumo Hatake's death. Despite offering her support, Kakashi soon distanced himself from everyone around him and developed a cold and unfeeling demeanor. His friendship with Sakuya quickly began to fade. Despite being saddened by this, Sakuya's father encouraged her to continue supporting Kakashi in every way that she could. He explained to her that Kakashi was dealing with very difficult matters than no one their age should ever have to. Because of this, Sakuya continued to do her best to support her friend. Kakashi graduated only a year after his enrollment in the Academy at age five. Sakuya continued in the Academy alongside Rin and Obito for another two years after Kakashi's graduation. Sakuya dedicated much of her time to her studies and Academy assignments. She received consistently high test scores and showed exponential promise with medical-ninjutsu techniques and chakra control. At age eight, Sakuya graduated from the Shinobi Academy as one of the tops of her class. Following her graduation, she was further instructed as a genin with her father as her sensei. She continued to diligently study medical-ninjutsu and by the official start of the Third Shinobi World War, she had become a qualified medical-nin. During an idle period between missions, Rin had led Sakuya away from anyone else and asked to speak with her privately. The two girls sat in the shade of a tree and Rin requested that if anything happened to her, that Sakuya would promise to take care of her teammates. Concerned, Sakuya encouraged her friend to not think in such a way, and promised that nothing would ever happen to her. Sakuya and Rin's friendship only grew stronger. Chūnin Exams ... Third Shinobi World War Sakuya's father encouraged her to practice more than just medical-ninjutsu. Her father was a well-renowned tessenjutsu user, combining Wind Release techniques with their clan's kekkei genkai. He consistently reminded her to push herself to be the best kunoichi she could be, and that he knew she was capable of doing more. This led to Sakuya to begin training in her father's tessenjutsu techniques, though she always focused more on her medical techniques and studies. During the war, the missions became increasingly more difficult. Sakuya and her comrades began participating in missions that would normally require jōnin level shinobi, but the village had to make due with war efforts. During one of these missions, Sakuya lost her father to Iwagakure-nin. She returned to the village with the mission completed, but heartbroken nonetheless. Her father had given his life to save his daughter's, something she would remember for the rest of her life. Her father died around the same time that Team Minato successfully destroyed Kannabi Bridge though lost Obito Uchiha to the mission. She and Rin mourned together. At around this time, Sakuya began taking her father's words more seriously. She began to understand that while her medical skills were exceptional, there are times that wounds cannot be healed, especially on the battlefield. She vowed that she would protect her comrades from that day on, and never wait on the sidelines again. She was determined to become a more powerful kunoichi. Not long after, Sakuya set out to find Tsunade in the hopes that she would mentor her in the ways of medical-ninjutsu, and her physical prowess in combat. After days of searching, Sakuya eventually found the sannin gambling in a smaller village in the Land of Fire. Upon meeting her, Sakuya bowed and professed her admiration for the sannin, though Tsunade did not seem to care. After asking Sakuya what she wanted, Sakuya asked that she take her on as an apprentice, and teach her her methods. Tsunade refused and told her that it was simply a waste of time, clearly still affected by her experiences in the Second Shinobi World War. Tsunade explained that a medical-nin should stay on the side lines and be the last to enter combat. Sakuya angrily lashes out at Tsunade, claiming that she refuses to use her prowess to protect the ones she loves. She exclaims that they should be able to protect her comrades at all costs, and not just wait for them to die. Tsunade fiercely retaliated, claiming she had already done all she could and lost her loved ones already, and that Sakuya should not speak about things she knows nothing about. Sakuya storms away and cries, knowing full well she knew what she was talking about. Unexpectedly, Shizune approaches Sakuya after Tsunade returns to gambling. Shizune tells Sakuya that she reminds her of how Tsunade used to be, and wishes that she was still that person. Shizune hands Sakuya several scrolls she had used as Tsunade's apprentice, explaining that some were too difficult for her to learn, but was sure Sakuya would be able to learn them with ease. Sakuya thanks Shizune with teary eyes and heads back to the Hidden As soon as she returned to the village, Sakuya and a group of other shinobi were sent on a reinforcement mission to retrieve Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara. Sakuya became overwhelmed with emotion upon finding her friend bloodied and cold. She cried profusely over Rin, and apologized that she didn't protect her, but promised that from that day on, she would protect Kakashi, even if it meant her life. Sakuya waited for Kakashi to regain consciousness in the Konoha Hospital after returning to the village. After he had came-to, she quietly asked him what had happened to Rin. Kakashi inevitably said nothing, causing Sakuya to begin to cry. Through her tears she explained to Kakashi that she had made a very special promise to Rin, that if anything had happened to her, she would take care of he and Obito. She then promised Kakashi that from that day forward, she would always be by his side, and would never let her friend down again. Kakashi remained silent and seemingly insensitive to Sakuya's words, but deep down felt a great admiration for her. As time went on, Kakashi was not exactly enthralled with Sakuya's near-constant presence, but he did occasionally enjoy her company, though he continued to struggle with the loss of his father and comrades. Sakuya exhausted herself during the Third Shinobi World War. After Rin's death, she began studying chakra control in more detail and eventually began to store chakra in order to achieve Tsunade's renowned Strength of a Hundred Seal and Creation Rebirth techniques. Due to her efforts in the war, Sakuya learned to revert portions of her chakra to successfully perform missions and medical requirements. She quickly rises to the rank of jōnin towards the end of the war and became renown as a highly skilled kunoichi. ANBU Career Following Kakashi's promotion to ANBU by the Fourth Hokage, Sakuya became highly concerned for Kakashi's well-being. It seemed as though as the more time went on, the worse Kakashi seemed to get. She grew concerned for his mental health and physical wellness, as did Minato Namikaze. Not too shortly after Kakashi was admitted to the ANBU, Minato requested that Sakuya join the ANBU forces as well, under the orders to strictly watch out for and protect his last remaining student. Though he did not voice his thoughts, Minato hoped that Sakuya's influence on Kakashi would eventually pull him out from the depression he had fallen into. Kakashi and Sakuya remained a mostly consistent pair in the ANBU for several months. Many weeks following the official end of the Third Shinobi World War, Iwagakure remained a persistent problem, often sending teams of shinobi into the Land of Fire. Personality As a child, Sakuya was very sweet and friendly girl. She had a deeply caring personality towards her village and comrades. She often spent her time supporting others and healing small bumps and scrapes of her classmates during her years at the Academy. During her younger years, she was extremely polite and considerate, traits that would stay with her into adulthood. At times she was quite shy and did not like attention. She was always under confident in her abilities and felt that her colleagues and superiors were simply over-exaggerating when it came to complimenting her skills. As she grew older, she became more confident in her abilities and accepted that she was was a skilled kunoichi with time. Sakuya is a very light and soft-spoken person. She does not frequently voice her opinion in public, though she is quick to do so in private conversations. She doesn't like drawing attention to herself and prefers to be looked over in a crowd. She does not care about popularity very much, but she doesn't like to be seen in a negative light. If she wrongs another, she would have done so by accident and would apologize profusely. She wishes to be seen in a positive light in any situation. She believes that everything happens for a reason and that she shouldn't blame herself, or others for things they cannot control. Though at times this is very hard to follow, she strives to remain as positive as she can be in any situation. Sakuya follows the concept of "mono no aware" (物の哀れ), literally meaning "the pathos of things" but also can be translated as "an empathy toward things", or "a sensitivity to ephemera." This is the Japanese term for the awareness of impermanence (無常, mujō), and is an aspect of cultural tradition associated with Buddhist influence. This is often associated with cherry blossoms, hence her frequent association with the flower. Furthermore, cherry blossoms often represent exquisite beauty and volatility, has often been associated with mortality and graceful, readily acceptance of destiny and karma; all of which play major parts in Sakuya's psyche. Sakuya is a very caring and endearing person. She believes that all life is precious and that everyone deserves a chance. She tends to trust others very easily, although this can often lead to bad intentions. Despite this, Sakuya continues to persevere with her beliefs and gives most the benefit of the doubt. Sakuya is a very supportive person and is quite known as such. She is willing to help most without expecting anything in return. She often puts others above herself, especially her children and significant other. Overall, Sakuya is best represented as an epiphany of love and compassion. Despite these positive characteristics, Sakuya is not without flaw. At times, she can be very easily annoyed and temperamental. She often suppresses her feelings, and that eventually leads to a very emotional and volatile outburst. At times, even the smallest of things can prompt an emotional breakdown. Sakuya is a very sensitive person. Although this allows her to better perceive other's emotions, this also leaves her very exposed. She takes most things to heart, sometimes even things meant as a joke, and often hovers over such things very negatively. She is concerned very often, especially if she feels that something is wrong. This can often aggravate others, as she is insistent to resolve any conflict as soon as possible, even if there isn't any. If she feels that there is an issue, she is certain there is actually an issue. She can also be very quick to assume with little information, which although can be practical in dangerous situations, does not benefit her in most individual affairs. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Being born prior to the Third Shinobi World War, Sakuya, among many other genin, went through extensive training and high-level mission experience at an early age. Sakuya is a highly skilled and talented kunoichi who specializes in medical ninjutsu and long-ranged combat. As a genin, it was apparent that Sakuya had great potential with medical-ninjutsu and so her focus became intense training in the medical field. However, following the deaths of many of her friends during the Third Shinobi World War, Sakuya had become determined to be a powerful kunoichi, able to defend herself and friends. She rises to the rank of jōnin by the age of twelve during the Kakashi Gaiden, and she has become renown for her medical skills and tessenjutsu techniques. Sakuya typically utilizes her dual Japanese war fans or Giant Folding Fan in most combat situations, but she is known to use poison, antidotes and other useful ninja tools such as makibishi, explosive tags, senbon and wire strings. Chakra Control & Physical Prowess Sakuya is rarely seen using taijutsu techniques. In most combat situations, she tends to rely on her Wind Release ninjutsu and tessenjutsu. However, in close range combat, she is shown to have proficient use of taijutsu with her chakra enhanced strength techniques. Sakuya has excellent control over her chakra, a necessary skill to her job as a medical-nin. Sakuya's most defining skill is her proficiency with chakra control. She is able to perform jutsus with great efficiency, and without wasting chakra. Because of this, she has a natural talent for medical ninjutsu and tessenjutsu techniques. Though very rarely used, Sakuya is capable of covering all of or parts of her body in wind-natured chakra as well as she is able to build up the chakra into her fists and feet, releasing it on contact with a target that allows her to give the illusion of a tremendous amount of strength. More often than not, she uses this technique alongside her tessenjutsu, building up chakra into her fan rather than her fists or her feet. With this technique, she has enough strength to cause significant damage to buildings, and landscapes. Defensively, Sakuya is able to create a small build up of chakra throughout her entire body to improve her stamina against close ranged attacks. Despite being capable of such techniques, Sakuya does not prefer them. Alternatively, she may surround her Sakuya learned of Tsunade's technique, the Strength of a Hundred Seal, as a genin and quickly took interest in it and other techniques Tsunade had created. During the Third Shinobi World War, she started to gradually store chakra into the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. This took several years to accomplish. When the seal is released, Sakuya has access to all of the accumulated chakra. She typically uses this extra chakra to heal injuries or perform stronger or enhanced tessenjutsu techniques. She is also able to transfer chakra to others to replenish or amplify their own. Ninjutsu Sakuya's natures include Wind, Yin, and her clan's kekkei genkai, Petal Release. Ninjutsu is Sakuya's greatest skill set and she uses these techniques more frequently than any other. Medical Ninjutsu Sakuya's most prominent skill is medical ninjutsu. Thanks to her refined chakra control, Sakuya is easily able to heal fatal injuries, perform surgeries, and counteract poison effects. began studying medical-ninjutsu since she had graduated from the Shinobi Academy. During the Third Shinobi World War, she was able to successfully perform surgeries and severe medical treatments entirely on her own. She began storing her chakra to achieve the Strength of a Hundred Seal around the time she became a prominent medical-nin but did not successfully achieve this feat until five years later. By releasing the Strength of a Hundred Seal, Sakuya is able to place her body in a state in which it heals itself, so she doesn't need to stop combat to treat her injuries or even be affected by them. She continues to put these skills to good use following the Fourth Shinobi World War by working in the Konoha Hospital. She is capable of performing difficult operations with ease, developing antidotes, and performing more standard medical responsibilities. Sakuya is highly knowledgeable of medicine and medical-ninjutsu and is often found studying old and new techniques to better her knowledge. Tessenjutsu and Nature Transformation Sakuya wields dual war fans or a giant iron fan in battle, which she uses in tandem with her Wind Release nature manipulation to create severe torrents. In addition, she uses her fans in tandem with taijutsu techniques, using the fans as a makeshift club, or to block attacks. The fans are made of some sort of metal, as they are able to deflect kunai and shuriken when opened. Inscribed on her fan are three cherry blossoms that are spaced equally across its length. As she opens the fan, the more symbols that are revealed, the more powerful her fan and tessenjutsu techniques are. She is capable of creating powerful slicing whirlwinds that she is capable of controlling with her chakra. These wind release techniques allow her to participate in long ranged combat as well as deflect or divert most ranged attacks. Stronger variations of her wind release techniques can be used to counter certain sound wave attacks. She is capable of using her tessenjutsu techniques both offensively and defensively. Sakuya infuses all of her tessenjutsu techniques with her chakra, the same way that Sakura and Tsunade build their chakra in their fists and release it upon contact with a target. Because of this, most of Sakuya's offensive techniques involve cherry blossom petals. At times, they are extremely useful for camouflage, poison and surprise attacks, depending on the situation. There are even times when the petals serve no real purpose at all. No one is quite sure where this attribute came from, but many believe it is due to Sakuya's clan lineage, as their founder was well known for her love and use of cherry blossoms. They believe the petals are released due to how much chakra Sakuya infuses her tessenjutsu attacks with. She is also shown to be capable of using her wind nature without the use of her fan, as she is shown to create small breezes with cherry blossom petals to entertain others. Intelligence While attending the Academy, Sakuya received consistently high test scores. She was able to complete the written portions of her Chūnin Exams without cheating, something that genin were not typically capable of doing. Sakuya is capable of making quick observations and successfully guess an opponent's tactics in a very brief amount of time. Likewise, Sakuya is very intuitive and is very highly analytically skilled. Sakuya has an above average memory and is capable of connecting information quickly and consistently. Because of this, she can very quickly solve puzzles and form hypothesis seemingly with ease. Sakuya is a very keen analyst and strategist. In combat, she is able to easily deduce an opponent's techniques and weaknesses and will use this to her advantage. She is a very quick learner and is often able to mimic other techniques and strategies with ease, and is able to master these techniques with little to no explanation. She is extremely observational and is able to learn different jutsu and techniques through studying, observation, and practice. Kekkei Genkai Sakuya is a member of the Fujikami Clan and inherited the clan's kekkei genkai, Petal Release, a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai suggested to be made up of wind and water based chakra. Through this, Fujikami clan members are capable of transferring chakra through a network of sakura and wisteria trees, as well as many of their ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques involve flower petals. For example, instead of a typical log used during a substitution jutsu, in its place would be a storm of cherry blossom petals. Likewise, all of Sakuya's Wind Release techniques summon cherry blossom petals, even if she doesn't intend to. Stats Part I Part II Five Kage Summit ... Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown ... Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax ... Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki ... Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes ... Blank Period Sakuya Hiden: Lightning Caught in a Hurricane Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky ... The Last: Naruto the Movie ... New Era ... In Other Media ... Creation and Conception Sakuya was originally created in 2009 as a role-play character for Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden. She, like many other original characters started out very unoriginal and could be considered a "mary-sue" character. Her character started becoming more original and well developed around 2014, though was yet to go through a complete change of character. Sakuya originally started out as 'Kokoro Takahashi,' a harsh and intelligent kunoichi with very little realistic and complimentary attributes. In 2017, I decided that she would be better represented with a complete personality change and I began working on the character that you see today. I am quite content with decisions I have made for Sakuya today. Her character will always have room for improvement, and I don't ever think that she will be a "perfect" character, but I am content with the character I have created, and I most likely will never make any major changes again. Sakuya is meant to be a very loving and compassionate character, and so her name was changed to 'Sakuya' after a Japanese avatar of life. Her physical and psychological design were made to physically represent the concept of "mono no aware" (物の哀れ), a Japanese term meaning "awareness of impermanence," one of the essential doctrines and a part of three marks of existence in Buddhism. This can also be translated as "an empathy towards things" or "a sensitivity to ephemera." She is heavily influenced by cherry blossoms, which are embodied in the concept of "mono no aware." Trivia * "Saku" (咲) means "blossom," and "ya" (夜) means "night." "Fuji" (藤) means "wisteria," and "kami" (神) means "god," or "goddess." Her married name, "Hatake" (畑), means "farmland" or "field." * "Sakuya" is also the name of a Japanese deity, renowned as the blossom-princess and a symbol of delicate earthly life. * If Sakuya was to be portrayed in a live action version of Naruto, such as the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Live_Spectacle_Naruto Live Spectacle Naruto], she would be played by Mariya Nishiuchi or Nozomi Sasaki. * Her Settei sheets show that the high-heeled boots that Sakuya wears in Part I and forward add 5 cm (1.96 in) to her height. * According to the databook(s): ** Sakuya's hobbies are flower arrangement and amezaiku. ** Sakuya wishes to fight Obito Uchiha. ** Sakuya has completed 55 official missions: 18 D-rank, 15 C-rank, 11 B-rank, 8 A-rank, 2 S-rank. ** Sakuya's favorite foods are whole grain rice, chicken, and onigiri, while her least favorite foods are very spicy foods, chocolate, and most seafood. ** Her favorite word is "love" (愛, Ai). ** Sakuya's favorite phrases are "Love is like the wind; you can't see it, but you can feel it," and "Giving birth to a baby is easier than worrying about it." * According to character trivia from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: ** Her attributes are: 100 in strength, 160 in negotiation, 180 in chakra and intelligence, 140 in perception, and 140 in dexterity. ** She was also given a skill rating in these particular areas: *** Ninjutsu: ★★★★★ *** Observation: ★★★★★ *** Manners: ★★★★★ *** Unarmed Hand-to-hand Fighting: ★★★★☆ *** Espionage: ★★★★★ *** Scientific Knowledge: ★★★★★ *** Medical Ninjutsu: ★★★★★ * Most of Sakuya's jutsus and abilities involve cherry blossom petals. This derives from her association with the flower itself and it's symbolism. Many of her Wind Release jutsus produce blossoms and petals, seemingly from nowhere, serving as a unique attribute to Sakuya herself. As to where this attribute originates, remains a mystery. Some believe the jutsu's specialties derive from the Fujikami clan's kekkei genkai, Petal Release. * Coincidentally, Sakuya shares the same birth date as Obito Uchiha. This ended up being a complete surprise as Sakuya originally shares the same birth date as her creator. Quotes * (To Kakashi) "Before... Rin made me promise that if anything happened to her, that I would take care of you and Obito. She was my best friend... I'm going to keep that promise." * (To Obito) "Anyone who abandons their comrades are no comrades of mine." * (To Obito about the Eye of the Moon Plan) "Life is full of surprises. The smallest of things can create the biggest of impacts... I'm not giving up on this world. If nothing bad ever happened, then we would never know when to appreciate the good. I already know I will never live in a perfect world... You will never change - I will never forget." References Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden, and the associated franchise © Masashi Kishimoto, Pierrot, TV Tokyo, and SHUEISHA Inc. All rights reserved. Boruto: Naruto Next Generations and the associated franchise :copyright: Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi, Mikio Ikemoto, and SHUEISHA Inc. All rights reserved. Sakuya Fujikami and all of her associated designs and concepts are © sakuya-no-kimi. All rights reserved. Please keep in mind, that you are not allowed to trace, copy, heavily reference, edit, re-sell, redistribute or re-upload any of my artwork without my explicit written permission. You are allowed to take inspiration from my artwork, characters, and my layouts, but please do not outright copy any of my work! You are not under any circumstance, allowed to re-upload my artwork, characters, etc. to any other website or application without my explicit written permission and without proper credit, and a link back to a proper. You are not allowed to re-upload images of my characters and claim them as your own, no matter if the artwork is old, has been removed, or if my character designs have changed. You are also not allowed to use images of my characters as references for your own characters, even if you "credit" me in their descriptions. You may contact me, Sakuya-no-Kimi at any of the following social media accounts: * DeviantART * Tumblr * [pixiv] * Curious Cat * Twitter * Toyhou.se Please note that if there are any other profiles with my name that are not listed here, they are not mine. ⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤ Please understand that images used here are commonly known as "edits." These are created by taking any official artwork of the show or manga, such as manga panel, a screenshot of any cinematic production, and artwork from advertisements, promotions, art books or guides, or any other cover art for DVDs and video games. Afterwards, I will open these images in a digital art program such as Paint Tool SAI and draw my character(s) over the character(s) portrayed on the original artwork. I'm essentially using the original artwork as a base. However, I do not take any claim or credit for these images. I do not claim any ownership of these images, however, I do claim ownership over the design of my characters, and the work that I have put into the drawing. I know this may sound hypocritical, but please do not use my edits as your own bases. All of the original artwork I have used for my edits are provided in the links below, and you can always send me a personal message if you need help with anything. Plainly put, I know, and everyone who sees this page should know, that these images are traced. However, this does not disregard the time and effort I have put into making these edits and my characters. Please respect that. All of the original artwork used is © Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi, Mikio Ikemoto, and SHUEISHA Inc. All rights reserved. In regards to opinions, criticisms, and suggestions, please feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments below. All criticism is welcome. Please Read Before Commenting I would just like to point out that this page is still a DRAFT, meaning that it is still a work-in-progress. In other words, I don't have everything written out on this page just yet. I would like to ask of you to please not judge this page and it's contents prior to the page being completed. You will know that one of my pages are completed if they are no longer in the 'DRAFT' category, and instead are in the 'FINAL' category. This message will be deleted as well. Please understand that while I am working hard to complete these pages, I have a lot on my to-do list, and I still have work outside of the internet and a family to spend time with. I still have a household to keep clean and a body to take care of. I still have bills to pay that are not going away any time soon. All of these hold a much higher level of importance than finishing these pages, and while I have every intention of finishing each page I create, this may take a little more time. I work on these creations when I am most motivated, so that the end product is something that is truly worthwhile, and doesn't seem rushed or forced. I would like to ask you to please not critique or offer your opinion of this content at this time. I appreciate all the help and suggestions that I receive in the comments below, and truly I take each word into consideration and careful thought, but please do understand that I do have plans for these creations, even though they may not be publicized at this time. I know that this page may cause a lot of confusion, because it is missing parts or key pieces to understanding its story because I simply haven't added them yet, and it may confuse some readers. That is not my intention. I want readers to enjoy reading about my characters as much as I have loved creating them. I hope that it's not too much to ask to please stick around and keep an eye on this page and its development. Hopefully I will have the time and motivation to complete this page to its full potential, but until then, I hope you enjoy seeing the creation and development of this page. Thank you. Category:DRAFT